Laboratory Secrets
by Felis Malus
Summary: The Saturdays visit Dr. Grimes at her estate. But of course, normal for the Saturdays never seems to work. In the midst of this visit they meet some wacky characters, and find out some tragic news. -DOES contain OCs/FCs-


** Yes, I'm seriously redoing this story over again. The reason being there were still a few loose ends that would prove difficult to tie, and the way I first imagined to do that seemed idiotic and wouldn't make much sense. I could just leave it like that, but I'm a flipping perfectionist and I'm somewhat realistic, so nope! Plus, I didn't want to continue the emotion I left the last chapter with. Doyle is not an emo bitch. He just isn't. And I really wanna keep the characters the way they are, with only **_**slight**_** adjustments **_**if**_** needed. And I'm going after a more realistic with some fantasy touches, just like the real show. **

** So a few notes from the last story: Emily's name is now officially changed to Bailey (since it bothered me for 'certain reasons'), Pyo, whose name has also changed to Chikara, is no longer featured as Bailey's pet/sidekick, and Bailey's character design was changed **_**again,**_** but for the final time, I promise!**

** Though in the midst of changing her design, I actually got three other characters' designs in for the first time, and the trio's reference page is up and ready for viewing on deviantART ! If you want to see it, look for the link on my profile.**

** So, like, love, hate with a passion, not give a damn, whatever. Though I am still asking for more constructive criticism and spotted accidental typos within the text. I usually go through the chapters very thoroughly, but sometimes you need an extra set of eyes, you know? It would be a big help! **

** The Secret Saturdays show and its characters do NOT belong to me, but my OCs/FCs do. Oh, and let's not forget the usual nagging about if you don't like fan-characters, don't read this, etc. **

It was a ordinary, leisurely day in the rebuilt Saturday household (which in their case is very out-of-the-ordinary). There hadn't been much activity since the great War of the Cryptids had come and gone, besides the usual call from a distraught town with a swarm of Chupacabra wrecking havoc or the ranting and raving of a 'mysterious creature' in the woods. They all used this precious time to get things done, or slack off. Today was one of those lazy days where the kids, and Doyle (who can just about be inserted in this group) versed each other in multiplayer video games they owned, Doc worked on various gadgets and weapons, and Drew made lunch for everybody, keeping an eye on their giggling one and a half year old offspring, Roxy.

As soon as Drew finished a simple meal of turkey sandwiches, she called them all in to the kitchen, she heard a chorus of pounding feet, making her roll her eyes. If there's one thing that would get the boys disconnected, it was food. While Fiskerton, Zak, and Doyle were already half way done with their lunch, Doc entered the room in stride, more calmly compared to the behavior of his sons and brother-in-law. He grabbed a sandwich as he started to speak.

"So, are you boys excited about this afternoon?" Doc asked, getting a few blank stares from the audience. He turned to Drew. "You haven't told them yet?" After a few moments she perked up in remembrance.

"Oh, that's right! We're supposed to visit Dr. Grimes today!" Groans followed her words, shortly silenced by the 'mom glare of death'.

Zak worked up the courage to speak, even with the Medusa stare digging into his skull. "Do we _have_ to-"

"Yes, we have to go! Besides the fact that she lives alone and could use some company, I still feel awful about not being able to apologize when Fisk attacked her." At the mention of the Zak Monday incident, Fiskerton flattened his ears in shame. Doyle patted his furry head while Drew whisked by with Roxy in tow. "Now be in the DRV in twenty minutes or no video games for two weeks."

Though it still took a few moans and some persuasion, the whole family was piled into the orange and white Saturday car and on the three hour path through the woods to Dr. Grimes' house. The Secret Scientist did not live far from Saturday HQ, so they decided to save the airship a trip and use their terrain-made vehicle.

After what seemed more like seven hours than three, they were driving up the long driveway to the Grimes residence, a vast estate complete with a large, dark brown mansion. They walked up the stone steps to the front door. Doc knocked on the door a few times before a tall, elderly woman opened it.

Her skin was pale and she was wearing a heavy pair of sweat pants and shirt, oddly covered in a layer of animal fur. Zak suspected she may be one of those crazy cat ladies with way too many cats for their well being.

Her hair was a graying platinum blond, and tied in a bun. And her height? Pretty tall for a woman her age, which was older than Doc and Drew by far, and she almost outsized them!

"Cecilia, it's been so long! I can't believe we've finally managed a visit!" Drew exclaimed.

Grimes nodded. "Greetings, friends. Please come in." She spoke in a raspy, quiet tone. She stepped aside so her guests could enter. Once inside, she took the chance to properly introduce herself. "My name is Dr. Grimes, and I'm a geneticist. I study and experiment with the DNA of all living creatures. Would you like to see my home?" Before anyone could answer, she whipped around and started to walk down the hall. She began to drone on about each room, coming across the library, a few spare rooms, a bathroom, her bedroom, and her lab, blocked off by a huge, steel door.

After seeing the lab, they continued on to the kitchen but were suddenly blocked off by a sudden surprise. They had just reached the end of the hall when a girl, a little younger than Zak, popped around the corner.

She looked like any young girl, wearing a turquoise t-shirt, black vest, and tan shorts. The only problem was she looked like an upright opossum, face, tail, fur, and all. "HI!" she burst out, startling everybody. Grimes looked over at her in fear.

"Isabella, I told you to stay in your room! You know you're not supposed to be seen!" The possum girl looked down shamefully.

"I know, but I couldn't resist meeting _the Saturdays._" Zak looked at her, puzzled.

"You know about us?" Isabella nodded excitedly, her scruffy, silver hair bouncing.

"Of course! I go out in the woods and watch you guys hangout sometimes," She got a little closer and whispered "I even have a few pictures." They all stared at her like she was some kind of maniac before Zak spoke up again.

"How'd you manage that? Fisk hears everything around the woods." Isabella looked away embarrassed.

"You know those dead 'creatures' you guys find in the woods sometimes? Those were me."

"Really? Those were very realistic."

"You'd be amazed how far a bunch of leaves and twigs go when it comes to disguises."

As they continued to converse, someone else was watching in the opposite hallway across the living room. Though instead of watching the two children, her eyes were on a certain redhead. As she continued to watch, a pair of amber eyes peered out of darkness of the hall next to her. "Good, you showed up for once Bailey. Got any idea who the red haired guy is?"

"Why do you think every time there is a muscular stranger in our house I know exactly who he is Mary?" Bailey scoffed at the latter.

"Well I thought you might actually put those ears to good use for once. But whatever, I'll find out myself when I make my move." Mary said triumphantly.

Bailey started to chuckle before asking "And what, may I ask, is your move going to be _this_ time? The refrigerator move or the ballerina one?"

Annoyed, Mary turned around and snapped "Look, just stay out of my..." Before she could finish, she realized her 'companion' had dispatched into the darkness.

"...Way."

**Fact****: Dr. Grimes ****is**** an actual Secret Scientist from the show (mentioned in 'Paris is Melting') that was never properly introduced.**

** I just decided to sort of 'adopt' her due to convenience :) **

** I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to save the revealing of Mary and Bailey for the next chapter (unless you cheat and look at the reference page). I shall be posting Bailey's ref as soon as I am done moving to our new place and the scanner is hooked up again. Oh, and I'm just going to state this now, I am NOT going to pair Zak and Isabella. Besides the fact that she is twelve and he is fifteen (I find children farther than a year part dating wrong), I'm a firm believer in Zak x Wadi, since it was made pretty clear that it is or will be canon. Other than that, stay tuned for the next installment of ****Laboratory Secrets****!**

** -Cineraceus Felis** **(Formerly The Writing Cryptid)**


End file.
